1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to construction equipment and more particularly to a device for extracting concrete form work and other concrete installation-related elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often difficult to remove the form from a concrete structure once the concrete has cured because the concrete becomes mechanically connected with the form material which is typically wood or steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,592 to Barton provides a form puller device having a lever 13, a fulcrum 9, 10, 12, and a J-shaped hook 16 (FIG. 1). The Barton device may be used to engage particular concrete forms 2 having a lip 7 and extracting such forms by exerting force on the lever arm 13. The Barton device, however, is limited in its application as it can engage and extract on a particular type of form (i.e., a form with a lip). Moreover, the Barton device does not provide a means for extracting other embedded concrete-installation related elements such as rods, posts, and stakes. Furthermore, the Barton device does not provide a lever arm which is versatile in accommodating the comfort and safety of the operator while maximizing the force exerted on the form or installation element.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a single device which would allow a worker to have a mechanical advantage for: (1) forcing a concrete form—regardless of the type—away from the concrete structure, and (2) extracting embedded concrete-installation related elements—such as rods, posts, and stakes. Furthermore, it would be desirable for such a device to be easily brought to the target location, set up and repositioned each time a new section of the form required removal. Still furthermore, it would be desirable for such a device to have a lever arm which accommodates the safety and comfort of the operator and provides maximum force to facilitate removal of the form or element.